


Pierced

by FixOrRideDaily



Series: Explicit Chrashley [5]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genital Piercing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Innocence, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ownership, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixOrRideDaily/pseuds/FixOrRideDaily
Summary: He always did like her piercings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a thing on my tumblr I liked and used it as a jumping off point for this because I realized it kinda fit with Jewelry.
> 
> So here's a smutty sequel to Jewelry based off a short thing I posted on my tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy.

It kind of started as a joke. She was hanging out with Josh and Chris one afternoon. They were trading off playing Assassin's Creed and Chris was busy taking a turn when Josh in all his infinite randomness asked her, “Hey Ash, how many piercings do you have?”

To her surprise Chris answered for her, without missing a beat he said, “Six.”

Josh laughed and Chris looked over at her embarrassed. Ashley gave Chris an odd look and before he could say anything Josh explained for him, “Chris keeps track because your piercings are a huge turn on for him.”

“Shut the fuck up, man,” Chris yelled and threw a couch cushion at him before turning back to Ashley, “Don't listen to him. I just noticed you have a lot and counted them is all.”

“Okay, but I actually have seven,” Ashley told them before she pulled up her shirt to show them her belly ring, “Em and I just got this one done together.”

Chris' ears turned a bright shade of red as he looked at it. His mouth hung open a little too. There was clearly some truth to what Josh had said because no one else had reacted like that to seeing her new belly ring.

“Cool,” Josh said.

“Yeah, cool,” Chris agreed going back to playing the game trying to end this conversation early on. Josh apparently wasn't done with his questions though.

“Would you ever get something naughty pierced?” Josh asked as he leaned back in his chair, “Like your lady bits maybe?”

He was acting like he wasn't but Ashley could tell Chris was still paying attention. She kept her focus on Josh though. She shrugged and leaned the back as well.

“Those are kind of sexual things,” she answered, “I mean probably, but only if my partner was into it. Would be a bit of a waste otherwise.”

Chris swallowed hard. He was doing really badly in the game.

“You'd have an even ten then though right?” Josh joked. Ashley nodded and laughed. 

“I would.”

“Okay,” Chris announced loudly, “I lost. Josh you're up.”

He was quiet the rest of the time that they played. He kept looking over at her bellybutton and she had to wonder what he was thinking about. It was cute. She liked the idea that Chris liked her piercings. She was always worried that she people wouldn't find them attractive. It was also cute how shy he was about the fact. So cute that when Jess asked her three weeks later at a pool party how many piercings she had Ashley looked right into Chris' eyes as she answered.

“Ten.”

\---

She was kidding back then. Chris had gone into a coughing fit when she said it too. She wasn't kidding around now though. She and Chris had been together for a few years, give or take. They lived together. They had gotten engaged in February. They had sex. She knew what he liked and he did indeed think that her many piercings were hot. Most especially the one in her bellybutton.

Chris had come to hate his birthday. She knew why. Josh had been the first person to ever throw him a party on his birthday, (his thirteenth birthday) and they had celebrated it together every year since then. Usually with a party at Josh's place. So with Josh gone it was just another day that Chris was forced to remember him. One worst then the average ones.

But it wasn't. It was HIS birthday and Ashley wanted to do something special for HIM on that day.

So she did.

\---

“Ashley,” he called when he got home to their shared apartment. Unlike most people, he made sure to work on his birthday and he worked late hours. “Are you already asleep?”

“Of course not,” she said coming out from the living room to greet him, “I've been waiting for you.”

He looked awful. Tired and as if the day had been long. She met him at the door. She reached up to hug his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He tried to pull back quickly but then she pulled him back in for another much longer, much more passionate kiss. One that made her intentions with him pretty clear cut.

“Ashley,” he warned as she finally let him pull back.

“I have a surprise for you!” she interrupted before he said anything. Chris' whole body seemed to sag after she said that. He looked away from her and then took a deep breath. He knew that she knew what the day was. He knew what she was trying to do. 

“Look, you know that I'm absolutely crazy about you,” he sighed rubbing her shoulders, “But I'm really not in the mood for it tonight.”

“Please, I've been planning this for you for over a month,” she begged him knowing he couldn't stand it when she did. He sighed out and then pushed a smile onto his face.

“Alright fine,” he said grabbing her hand and giving in, “What's my big surprise?”

“I didn't say it was big,” she teased leading him towards their bedroom down the hall.

“Okay then what's my surprise,” he corrected following her into the room. She stopped when she got to the foot of their bed. She swallowed hard and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“I got you a gift,” she said quietly, placing his hand on her stomach just below her breasts.

“I figured that seeing as it's my birthday,” he laughed. It was very forced. She started to doubt herself.

“Can you guess what it is?” she asked stepping closer to him trying to push through her doubt as she moved his hand down her body.

“Seeing as you brought me to our bedroom,” he teased and his smile looked a little genuine this time, “I'm gonna guess something sexy.”

She nodded up at him, “Uh huh. Can you guess what?”

“Besides you,” he teased again leaning down towards her, “No.”

“Try,” she said pushing his hand into the boxer shorts she was wearing.

“I don't know, Ash, I'm tir-” he stopped. She had placed his hand up against her brand new piercing. Well not brand new. They wouldn't be able to have fun with it if that was the case. She'd gotten it done over a month ago and hiding it from him in that time had been hard.

“Whoa,” he gasped, “Is that..?”

“What do you think stud?” she breathed against his neck. She released his hand but Chris' fingers continued to touch her. He pressed them against the metal bar and rolled it around in his fingers while his eyes went wide.

“Ah,” she couldn't help but moan. It really heightened her senses there. Having him only barely touch it was driving her crazy. She thought she might be able to come from just that alone. She grabbed onto his shoulders for support. Her knees were getting weak. She had already been noticing in the last week how sensitive this made her. A strong breeze or sitting certain ways had done wonders. She had tried not to mess with it much herself, wanting to save that for this moment. She wanted to let Chris be the one to do it. 

“You uh...” Chris said with his voice deep and breathy, “You got this done... for me?” 

“Uh huh ah ah,” she tried to answer but he kept flicking it with his fingers and maybe he didn't know that that was basically pushing her towards an orgasm.

“Fuck, Ashley,” Chris groaned as he pulled his hand from her reluctantly and grabbed onto the elastic of her bottoms tightly.

“Do you like it?” she asked as she watched him get down on his knees in front of her. He was so tall that even like that he wasn't at the height of her pelvis. The top of his head rested closer to the middle of her belly, but he leaned down to kiss her hips hungrily.

“You're joking right?” Chris asked with his face pressed against her as he pulled his boxers down her legs, “I mean... Wow... This is hot.”

“Good, cause hiding it from you has been a bitch,” she said running her fingers through his hair and stepping out of the shorts when they hit the floor. He took a breath to process the arousal he got whenever she cursed.

“Sorry,” Chris said not sounding at all like he meant it in the least with his full attention on her crotch. His hands slid up her legs. He used his one hand to hold her open and he used the other to play with the ring in her clit. 

“Fuck, Chris,” Ashley gasped clutching head to stay standing. He pressed on it a few times and them he flicked it with all his fingers in turn. Her eyes closed tightly from how good it felt. Her legs shook as hot pleasure spread from the place he touched her out to the rest of her body. She pushed forward into his moving hand almost involuntarily and knocked his glasses from his face in her heated need to run her fingers through his hair. His only response was to move closer so he could still see what he was doing as he pulled on the ring gently and then a little harder until it almost hurt. She couldn't remember ever feeling arousal like it before. She didn't expect it when she came and was soon dripping wet and warm down her legs. She was breathing hard when she forced her eyes open and down to look at Chris. 

His eyes did not look like they had left her clitoris the entire time he had been at this. His fingers kept working on her despite the fact that he must have felt and seen her come. He looked too mesmerized by her new piece of jewelry to notice much else. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth and even as spent as she already felt, the idea of his long skillful tongue on her was easily getting her worked up enough to go again.

“Do you wanna use your mouth?” Ashley whined, “I'd love to see how that felt.”

Chris' eyes almost crossed when he finally looked up at her face. He bit down on his bottom his lip and groaned out a animalistic guttural noise. So much for not being in the mood. Talk about zero to sixty. She backed her way onto the bed and clumsily sat down as Chris pulled off his shirts and dropped them. That's how she knew he was really getting into this. With him kneeling on the floor they were almost at the same eye level. She pulled him in for a few short kisses.

“Hey,” she said as she pulled back.

“Hey,” he said before placing one more kiss on the corner of her mouth, “Lay down.”

“Aren't you demanding tonight?” she teased with a kiss on his chin and then one on the side of his face as she pet his chest. He seemed to grow more hair there with every year and honestly she found it pretty sexy, “I'm getting there.”

“Not fast enough,” Chris said as he hooked his hands under her knees and pulled up quickly knocking Ashley onto her back. She was looking up at their ceiling, momentarily unsure of how she got that way. She leaned up on her elbows and felt Chris before she saw him. His lips were teasing the piece of metal she had attached her. He peaked his tongue out to flick and press on it as well. She couldn't see his face as he had braced her legs on his shoulders and his head was buried between them. She could hear him though moaning deeply and raspy against her which vibrated her new ring as he sucked on her clitoris. It felt incredible and it looked amazing. She grabbed their blankets beneath her and twisted them in her hands as she rut her hips up towards him.

“Oh God, you're good at that,” Ashley cried out her head falling back as she desperately tried to rock herself up and closer to his mouth. “How are you so good at that?”

Her body tightened hard before releasing in pleasure meaning she squeezed his poor head between her thick thighs as she came for a second time that night. Chris gently pried her legs off of him as he leaned back from her. He licked his lips clean and she whined because it was so hot to see him enjoy the taste of her. He was still on the floor and he pulled her to the very edge of their bed. She complied. Chris could have asked Ashley to do anything after going down on her and she would probably do it. She heard the sound of his belt hitting the floor. She hadn't even noticed yet that he was undoing his pants.

When his pants and boxers were out of the way enough for his (rather impressive) cock to be exposed, he pulled her up until she was sitting. It was a little silly, her still wearing her shirt and him still in his pants. They didn't often get completely naked when they had sex though. Half-clothed sex was specialty of theirs. Chris pulled her up against to him and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck. She could feel his stiff erection rubbing against her wet and ready opening. It pressed up against her clit ring and excited her.

“Are you gonna make love to me?” Ashley asked sweetly pulling away and batting her eyes at him as if she was a clueless young girl. Chris was a huge sucker for her innocent virginal act. He was secretly a naughty boy who loved the idea of "corrupting" her.

Chris shook his head slowly, “No, I'm gonna fuck your brains out.”

She didn't get the chance to respond. She never did. Chris pushed inside of her quickly after that. It was hard to concentrate on anything else when Chris was filling her with his fat dick. Nothing felt as good as when Chris rocked his hips into hers and stretched her in the most pleasing way. But now with every thrust he rubbed up against her clitoris ring and it sparked new pleasure out from her core. She was already ready to come again and he had only just started fucking her.

“Ah, oh,” she cried gripping her fingers into the hair on his chest, “It's good. It feels so good.”

Chris was planting kisses all along her shoulder and neck which he knew she loved. His hands dug into her hips and he held her in place for him. Until one of them slid away and trailed along her thigh to settle in-between their bodies. He began to roll the ring on her clitoris with his thumb and fore finger. Then he pulled at it a little as he thrust into her.

“Oh fuck,,” she moaned, “That's... too good. I'm so damn close.”

Then Chris harshly, painfully twisted the ring until it hurt her and she cried out in pain. That felt great. Too bad he had stopped moving. She tried to push towards him instead but as she was sitting it wasn't a very comfortable or easy motion for her body to make. Still she tried in vain to keep friction going.

“Chris,” she whined stretching out his name, “I was going to come.”

“No. Not yet," he barked, then in a much sexier voice added, “You gotta ask me nicely first.”

He wanted her to beg him for it. She wasn't sure she could hold out for that once he started moving again. Not with his hand still twisting the metal bar in her clit. But she was so worked up and she needed to climax. She had never come so much during sex. She was too hot for this level of teasing.

“I wanna come for you,” she panted breathlessly into his ear, “Let me come. Chris, please make me come like only you can.”

She felt him smile against her neck as he slowly began to grind into her once more. He rubbed her clit gently as if to apologize for hurting her. She felt her eyes roll back into her head, it was even more sensitive after the pain.

“That's why you got this for me,” he rasped against her and kissed her neck every few seconds, “So I'd fuck you and make you come.”

“Yes,” she gasped as her hands went to his hips and she began to pull on him to encourage him to move faster. It only helped a little bit. He built up his pace slowly. His hand still playing with her new ring.

“Don't come until I tell you to, okay?” he said with a love bite on her shoulder.

“But-” she rasped. She needed to come. He had gotten his pace back up to where it was before and it was driving her crazy. She couldn't keep holding back.

“Not buts,” he forcefully cut her off, “You're mine. You come when I let you.”

Now that wasn't fair. It was far too hot whenever Chris got possessive over her. Whenever he insisted that she belonged to him.

“Chris,” she whined out. He used his free hand to grab under her knee and lift it up as he fucked her. He fucked her raw and rough and soon she was sure she was going to pass out if she didn’t come. For some time the only sound was his skin slapping against her skin as she was trying too hard to hold back her orgasm to make any noise and Chris' mouth was busy kissing and biting her neck to do any thing else. She clawed at his back and he cried out in pain, but said nothing.

“Chris,” she begged and it was true begging at that point.

“What?” he asked far too casually for what he was doing to her, “What does my girl need?”

“Please let me come, Chris,” she screamed, “I need to come.”

“Oh you're so good,” he breathed, “You're such a good girl for me, Ashley. You know how much I love it when you scream and beg.”

“I've been so good for you,” she moaned grabbing his head to make him look at her so he could see the need built up in her eyes, “I'm always so good for you. Please let your good girl come. Please.”

“Wait for me. I'm almost there,” he groaned against her mouth. The time it took for Chris to work himself up to completion was agony. When he did though he kissed her hard before he rasped, “Come now. I want my girl to come with me.”

Finally being able to let go and release her pleasure was euphoric. She squeezed tightly and then let the sexual high spread through her as she came probably harder than she ever had. She clung to his neck and peppered his face with kisses as he pumped her full of his seed. They rocked together riding out their orgasms in rhythm. Kissing and moaning into the other's mouth. 

Then with no strength left in her body Ashley fell back into their bed. She felt dizzy with satisfaction and high with the buzz of post-sex giddiness. She heard herself sob softly in disappointment when Chris pulled out of her. 

Ashley heard him wandering around their room, presumably looking for something to put on for bed. She moved up into their bed and made her way under the covers. She pulled her t-shirt off and threw it off to the side, content to sleep naked. She felt Chris join her in under the sheets a few moments later.

“Hey, Ash, you asleep?” he whispered shaking her a little.

“No,” she responded as Chris spooned her from behind and kissed her on her back. She was perfectly fine laying there and letting him do that. But she didn't want to fall asleep without saying something so looked back and giggled, “Happy Birthday, Chris.”

“Thanks,” he said against her sounding tired himself, “I think this might be my favorite one yet. Unless you decide to get your nipples done for me next year. In which case I may have to reconsider.”

“I guess I'll have to see about that then won't I?” she teased as they cuddled up to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I might have a thing for possessive!Chris with "Innocent"Ashley.
> 
> Feedback always welcome


End file.
